


The Voice on the Radio

by nagi_schwarz



Series: Read My Lips [22]
Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-20
Updated: 2016-03-20
Packaged: 2018-05-28 00:20:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6306202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nagi_schwarz/pseuds/nagi_schwarz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the comment_fic prompt: <i>Any, Any, The Voice on the Radio (Caroline B. Cooney).</i> Rodney's response to John's question over the radio. Tag to The Last Man.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Voice on the Radio

Rodney hadn't realized, up until the moment he heard the voice on the radio, that John had never said his name aloud. He'd whispered and murmured and spoken to him in the limited privacy of their own home for those six bittersweet weeks on Earth, but he'd never actually said Rodney's name, because he didn't need to do it. A smile or a kiss or a hand on his arm – that was how John commanded Rodney's attention, every single time. It was all John needed, because Rodney's world revolved around him, even if he'd never admit it to anyone else.  
  
One moment Rodney was scrambling desperately to figure out what the hell had happened to John, how he could have missed his check-in and utterly disappeared, and then he heard his name. In John's voice. Over the radio.  
  
Rodney's heart leaped into his throat. No. John only spoke where others could hear when it was an emergency, a disaster.  
  
And then John said, "Will you marry me?"  
  
For one second, Rodney was stunned. Because he'd ordered a ring, it was coming on the next delivery with the Daedalus, he had emailed Kaleb back and forth for weeks agonizing over a design, and –  
  
"Atlantis, can you patch me through to John?"  
  
His laptop screen fizzled for a moment, then was replaced by what looked like the blue screen of death. But words appeared.  
  
_Yes. You are patched, Doctor M. Rodney McKay._  
  
Rodney spun, searched for the nearest security camera, gazed straight into it.  
  
"John, I know you can see me." He signed and spoke at the same time. "Yes."  
  
There was no more response.  
  
Rodney knew that for Atlantis to interact with him directly, even with the interface he'd built for those who didn't have the gene, was massively taxing for her and the computers, but he asked one more time.  
  
"Where is John?"  
  
_Doctor John Sheppard is approaching._  
  
Rodney tore out of the lab. If John was back, he had to have come through the gate. Rodney knew the most direct route to the gate from the lab like he knew the most direct route from his quarters to the lab. He ran. When he got to the transporter, he bounced impatiently on his toes, waiting for whoever was using it to get done already.  
  
But then the doors slid open and John was there, alive and whole and well and he fell into Rodney's arms, buried his face against Rodney's neck.  
  
"I love you. I missed you. Stay with me. Don't ever go. Promise promise promise." John's voice against Rodney's skin was too much.  
  
Rodney lowered his head, kissed him. Then he pulled back, caught John's gaze and held it. "I love you too. And I promise. I'll never leave you. I –"  
  
John reached up, unfastened his shark tooth necklace, and fastened it onto Rodney. "Here. Until I can get a ring."  
  
"I have a ring on the way," Rodney confessed. John's smile was blinding. Rodney kissed him again.  
  
And then Chuck cleared his throat over the radio. "I, uh, I'm going to end the patch through, gentlemen. Welcome home, Dr. Sheppard. And on behalf of everyone, congratulations."  
  
Rodney took off his radio and pocketed it. He twined his fingers with John's, squeezed, and together they walked back to their quarters, their home.


End file.
